kuuimpactfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother 3
Mother 3 is a let's play series by KuuImpact spanning from 2010 to 2011. It was the second longest series on Kuu's channel, being beaten only by Rollercoaster Tycoon. History Mother 3 is a Gameboy Advance RPG in the critically acclaimed Mother series. It was never released outside of Japan, though a complete and exhaustive English fan translation is how Kuu played it. Kuu is a massive Mother fan, and had played this installment numerous times before his let's play. Because of this, he knew much about the game, ranging from knowing many secrets and facts and to being highly knowledgeable in the gameplay mechanics and fighting skills. This made Kuu's series serve as a good walkthrough for anyone struggling in the game, apart from just being an entertaining let's play. The gameplay is turn based like most RPGs, with the main innovation of the game being a feature called the rolling health system. After an enemy attacks you, your health gradually goes down, instead of all at once like in most RPGs. This is an incredibly useful feature, allowing you to continue using attacks or special moves before you die, and possibly even saving the character if the enemy is beaten fast enough. Another unique feature of the game is dashing and ramming, which knocks off most enemies from the screen if dashed into. While fighting, there's also the ability to hit combos on the enemies if you time your attacks to the beat of the background music. Combos were the one part of the game which Kuu was admittedly not good at, and he avoided trying to do them most of the time. Mother 3's story is very long and complex, with many different playable characters throughout the journey. Lucas is the character who is played as the most, though there are other playable characters at points in the game, such as Flint and a monkey named Salsa for example. The story starts very peacefully, with Lucas, his brother Claus, and their mother visiting their grandfather. They live peacefully, along with a father named Flint, until one day mayhem and disorder strikes their town. An army of pig masked soldiers start a forest fire and invade their hometown, prompting Lucas and his family to go missing while returning home. Eventually Lucas and Claus are found, though their mother is killed by a Drago creature. Claus ventures out to avenge his mother's death, though he himself goes missing again. The once peaceful village of Tazmily is never the same again after these events. The game has 8 chapters, with this plot summary only covering the first one (as well as a prologue). Many mysteries are unraveled throughout the course of the game, and plenty of memorable characters are met along the way. Trivia *Kuu planned on playing the Mother 4 fan game on his channel whenever it came out, though this never happened. *The enemy choices and their designs are bizarre and unconventional, something that has inspired Kuu in many of his RPG Maker games. Category:Series Category:Series of 2010 Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of multiple years Category:RPG